


nothing more, nothing less. only love

by Anyawen



Series: ace!poly [1]
Category: James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: 007 Fest 2020, Asexual Character, Don't copy to another site, F/M, M/M, Multi, Polyamorous relationship, team00
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:01:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25535515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anyawen/pseuds/Anyawen
Summary: Theirs is an unusual relationship, but it works.
Relationships: bill tanner/alec trevelyan/r
Series: ace!poly [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1850602
Kudos: 9





	nothing more, nothing less. only love

**Author's Note:**

> Fills 2018 anon prompt 'Polyamorous ships (including crossovers)'. Written for 2020 007 fest's aro/ace day.

Tanner knows he's always welcome at R's flat, but he rarely makes use of his open invitation. He doesn't want to get in the way of her taking care of her needs. They care deeply for each other, and they have figured out how to make things work when they're without their third.

It's an open relationship of sorts. R has occasional casual partners, as she likes. Tanner may come by for dinner or a cuddle now and then, but more often she'll go to his when they want intimacy. A snuggle on the couch while watching a movie. An undemanding warm body to curl up next to for sleep. Occasionally a bit of snogging. Not sex.

When their third is in town, which is not often enough given the deep-cover nature of his normal mission assignments, R's flat becomes their flat. Tanner moves in, for a day, or a week, or however long Alec is in London before being sent out again.

He's not a voyeur, not really, but he loves seeing his partners enjoy each other. Sometimes he joins in —caressing a flank, fondling a breast, leaning in for a filthy kiss, or nipping a shoulder or neck. They won't ask him for more, but he is aware how his rare participation in their lovemaking intensifies their experience. Their eyes find his frequently as they tangle together.

And when they are sated, they reach for him. He is surrounded by them, wrapped in their arms. They snuggle, and caress, and kiss, and drift off to sleep.

What they have is unconventional, but it works. They each have everything their partners can give —respect, love, understanding— and it is enough. More than enough.

It's perfect.

**Author's Note:**

> Title taken from lyrics from the Louis Armstrong song 'We Have All the Time in the World' for the 1969 James Bond film "On Her Majesty's Secret Service'.


End file.
